How Burt Knew
by RedVinesGirl11
Summary: There had to be more then one time in Kurt's childhood were Burt was sure his son was gay right? Chapter 3: Kurt's birthday is coming up and Burt wants to know what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: I mean you can usually tell how your children are going to be when they grow up, If they love to learn usually they'll be very smart, If they love to talk and joke they're probably going to get in trouble a lot in class, So I'm sure there would have been more then **_**one **_**time Burt was sure his son was gay right?**

**Chapter One: **

_**He only wanted the pretty cake. He didn't see anything wrong with that.**_

"Okay Kurt" Burt said placing his now 6 year old boy on the ground "You can go pick out a cake"

Kurt's face lit up as he ran to the nearest counter to start looking at cakes. Burt smiled at his son's excitement before his phone started blaring. Burt fumbled with it for a moment before finally flipping it open he smiled as he saw the name 'MOLLIE' flashing across the screen; he pressed the small green button in the corner.

"Hello?" He said into the phone, a smile plastered onto his youthful face.

"Hello? Burt?" Mollie asked though the phone

"Yes my love?" He said, leaning against one of the aisles.

"How's my baby doing? Is he having fun? This is the first time we've let him pick out his cake…What is he gets confused? What is he can't chose? What is he starts to cry? PUT MY BABY ON THE PHONE RIGHT NOW!"

"Mollie! Everything's _fine, _Kurt's having a blast picking out his cake, I'm sure if he gets a little confused I'll help him out, Trust me It's only a cake Mollie, This is practically the first time you've left me alone with him scents his birth…"

Burt heard Mollie sigh over the phone "I'm sorry honey it's just…its Kurt…He's a little…fragile about his feelings"

Burt snored "A little? I asked him why the Blue Power ranger was marrying the Green one when The Blue one got married yesterday to the Red one and he burst out in tears…"

There was a silence over the phone "…Burt Hummel did you just insult my son? I'll take my baby and leave _right now…"_

"No! I meant yeah he's fragile…but he's gonna be strong when he grows up"

Mollie sighed in relief "Good, cause I am _not _packing up my entire closet by myself"

Burt laughed before Mollie continued "Well I'll leave, be home soon, I can't wait to see what cake he picks!"

"Okay Bye Mollie, I love you"

"Love you too Honey" Burt smiled and hung up the phone and slipping it into his pocket. Before turning his attention on the spot his son had previously occupied. Burt turned around, his eyes searching for where his lost son could be.

"Kurt?" He yelled out. He turned to the aisle he last saw Kurt standing in front of.

"Kurt?" He called out again, a little more loudly this time.

He saw a large "BOYS" sign over an aisle for cakes. Relief flooded through Burt, Kurt would still be looking at cakes right? And this Bakery wasn't _that _big, and if he was Kurt's age he would most likely be found in the boys section. He ran towards the section, careful not to throw over any tables.

"Kurt?" He called out once he arrived at the empty aisle. Alarm replaced the Relief. What is someone took him? What would he tell Mollie? What is something happened to him? It would be all his fault and noth-

A giggle was heard faintly throughout the bakery.

Burt ran towards the sound, not noticing what aisle he was entering. He saw his son, He saw Kurt standing in front of one of the cakes on display. Kurt was okay, nobody took him, and Mollie wasn't going to freak out.

"Kurt!" He called out, running towards the small 6 year old.

He turned around "Daddy!" He said as Burt lifted him into his arms, hugging the small boy tightly as he giggled.

"Daddy you're squeezing me!" He said in his little boy voice, giggling.

"Sorry Scout" He said, putting him down, smiling at his son's beaming face.

"Have you picked out a cake?" Burt asked, Kurt nodded excitedly

"It's over here!" Kurt grabbed Burt's hand in his and pulled him forward into a long aisle, Bright Pink and Purples were seen though the Display cases.

"Son I think we've got the wrong aisle…" Burt said looking around at the _Barbie _and _Disney Princess _logo's almost everywhere you looked.

"Nope! I remembered this one because of all the pretty colors see!" Kurt gestured towards a bright pink cake but kept walking. Burt confusedly kept walking forward _Maybe they accidently put a boy's cake in the girls section…_He thought unsurely. Kurt skipped ahead and stopped a few cakes in front of him, pointing excitingly at a cake resting in the display case

"This one daddy!"

Burt stopped and stood in front of the cake, not expecting what cake his son had picked out.

Burt bit his lip as he looked at the cake; it was in fact a girl's cake, it was decorated with pink, white and zebra pattern. The top was pink with white frosting circling around the top edges and pink sprinkles topping it off. The sides decorated with a zebra pattern, circling around the cake.

"It's it beautiful!" Kurt said happily, jumping up and down.

"Yeah…It's nice Scout but don't you think you might like another cake…from maybe the boy's area?" He asked unsurely

Kurt looked up to his father with watering eyes "Why? I like the pretty cake"

Burt took one look at his son before making a decision, if his son wanted a girl's cake, then he was going to the best goddamn girl's cake in the store

"Are you sure buddy? I saw some pretty awesome Princess cakes over there, I know how much you love Princess" Burt said, crouching down so he was eye-to-eye with his son.

Kurt nodded happily "This one daddy, its perfect!"

"Okay Scout" Burt said, opening the small case that was holding the cake. He picked the cake up and handed it to Kurt, trusting the small boy not to trip.

"You got it?" Burt asked, holding his hands out for the cake, but Kurt shook his head

"I wanna hold it!" He said smiling "I can't wait to show it to Mama!" Burt smiled at Kurt's excitement before sending a quick text to Mollie that they were almost down shopping, in which Mollie responded a small 'Yay My baby's almost home!'

Burt paid for the cake and handed the bag off to Kurt, who happily skipped away through the bakery door to their old pickup, holding the package to his chest careful not to ruin the cake. Burt unlocked the truck and helped Kurt get bucked in before starting the truck and turning on the radio, enjoying Kurt's small voice sing along quietly to the familiar songs.

Once reaching their small house, he unstrapped Kurt and lifted him out of the trunk and set him gently on his feet on the sidewalk. Kurt held out his hands and Burt handed him the package and Kurt skipped into the driveway, waiting silently for Burt and grabbing the older mans hand in his.

Burt fished his keys out of his pocket and jabbed it in the lock and opened the door, ushering Kurt in first.

"MOLLIE I'm Home!" Burt said, taking off Kurt and his jackets and putting them in the closet.

"My baby!" He heard Mollie call out as Kurt ran into his mothers arm

"Mommy! I picked out a cake! I picked out a cake all by myself!" he said excitingly jumping up and down, once he was out of his mother's tight embrace.

"Really? That's so cool! Can I see it?" Mollie asked, smiling and bending down to Kurt's eye level. Kurt nodded furiously and ran to the kitchen table to pull his cake out of the bag.

"Look Mommy! Isn't it the most beautiful cake you've ever seen?" Kurt asked, his high baby voice lacing over his words, making Burt's heart melt a little.

Mollie made a small fake gasp and put a hand on her chest "Why it is the most beautiful cake I've ever seen! And you picked this out all by yourself? Daddy didn't help you at all?" She asked, enjoying Kurt's happiness

"Nope!" He said proudly.

"Cool Beans! Why don't you go get your candles so we can light this cake?" Mollie said, lifting Kurt off his chair and placing him on the floor, yelling an 'Okay Mommy!' before running away in the direction of the dining room, where they had last left the candles.

Both parents smiled fondly before Mollie turned to Burt and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and smiled

"You let him pick out his cake" She said simply, putting her head on Burt's chest.

"Of course" Burt said, wrapping his arms around her waist as well "He wanted it"

Burt felt Mollie's smile though the cloth "You spoil him so much"

Burt chuckled "You caught me…" He whispered into her hair "But it's not like I'm worst then you…"

Kurt came running in with a packet of newly found bright pink candles in his hand

"I got them!" He said happily

Burt smiled and took his wife's hand, as they watched their only son blow out the candles.

**SUCKY ENDING ALERT!**

**Sorry about that….just warning you guys….I'll try to post soon!**

**Sorry if Mollie seems a…weird, Mollie is sort of my mom and Kurt combined…**

**~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	2. Chapter 2

**How Burt Knew Chapter 2**

**~Kurt tells his dad a secret after watching the Little Mermaid for the millionth time, about a certain Prince Eric.**

Burt smiled at the sound of his son's sweet voice ringing through the house at the end of the 'Part of your World' Reprise, Kurt swayed softly to the music, closing his eyes and singing along. Burt leaned back into the couch, watching his own son more then the Disney Cassette Kurt had insisted on watching.

"Daddy?" Kurt's sweet voice rang out, breaking Burt out of his daydream; he looked back to his son, who was watching the black and white credits race across the screen, rubbing his eyes softly, his eyelids attempting to close while Kurt fought to keep them open.

"Yeah Scout?" He asked, already knowing what his son would ask of him, it was still sweet to hear his voice though.

"Can you carry me to bed?" He asked, stifling a yawn and failing, looking like a small, tired kitten. Burt smiled warmly at his son's angel-like looks before wrapping his arms under his sons' small body and lifting him up, cradling him to his chest.

He walked through the tastefully decorated house (All done by his wife of course) slowly, careful not to rattle the tired angel in his arms. Kurt leaned his head on Burt's chest and fought to keep his eyes open, it was actually quite funny to watch, how as soon as they would drop they would snap right open…

They soon arrived at Kurt's bedroom, decorated with several colors of blue, all done by his son which he was so very careful to brag about. He opened the door by balancing his son of his chest and quickly turning the small knob and stepping inside, the dark carpet brushing at Burt's bare feet.

Burt laid Kurt in his bed, tucking him in carefully and placing a delicate kiss on his forehead before turning away and starting to walk out before a small "Daddy…" stopped him.

"Yeah Scout?" He said, turning back around to see his son sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes.

"I had fun today…" He said weakly, leaning back into the pillows that surrounded him.

"I did too Bud, I hope we'll do again next weekend"

"Mama can join us!" He said with tired enthusiasm

"She sure can" Burt said, sitting next to his son on the bed.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Do you like watching the Little Mermaid with me?"

Burt smiled warmly "No, I _love _it"

Kurt gave a small, tired giggle "I love watching Disney movies, Little Mermaid's my favorite" He said, snuggling into the blue comforter, closing his eyes "I like Prince Eric…He's cute" Kurt said, innocently, light snores soon coming from the boy. Burt froze and stared down at his son, everything fitting into place at that moment…His son was_ gay_.

He thought about more as he left his son's room, closing the door behind him gently. His son was _gay._ He mentally winced at the horrible things they would always say about _gays _in High school. Maybe he was wrong, maybe this was just a phrase all boys went through…although he certainly didn't remember daydreaming about Prince Eric and wearing _those _types of clothes that looked entirely too painful that Kurt insisted on wearing, now that he thought about, he didn't really care what he was wearing throughout his most of his childhood. But he wasn't Kurt, Kurt was well…Amazing. Kurt was brave, kind, gentle, and polite, he was…._his son. _Burt shook his head, why was thinking about this so much? So what if his son was gay? That just means when Kurt's older he could break out the old shotgun and threaten boyfriends with a hardcore Boyfriend Talk (Even though that rusty old thing has been broken for years now)

Burt smiled at a particular picture of Kurt resting on the counter, of Kurt's first dance recital.

Maybe his son was gay, but that didn't make him any less perfect.

**I love Burt…Sorry no Mollie this chapter **

**I don't own**

**~~~DontForget2RememberMe**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own**

"So bud, what do ya want for your birthday?" Burt asked his 2 (And three quarters) year old son, who was balancing on his knee and he bounced it, loving the sound of his son's giggle echoing off of the walls of the blue and green bedroom.

"I wah a par of hels lok mommy!" The little boys exclaimed, causing Burt to stop his bouncing. Kurt didn't notice at he kept talking "Noow, I wah a par of _sen-si-ble _heels" Kurt stopped to sound out the word to make sure he said it right before continuing

"cam thed be purtple?" Kurt asked, turning on his father's knee to look up at his father through his eyelashes. He looked at Burt's shocked expression for a moment before frowning "What's wrong Daddy?"

Burt unfrozed at the sound of his son's voice "Nothing bud" He said letting out a deep breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He listened to Mollie's word's echo in his head. He ran a hand through his hair, realizing he needed to buzz-cut his hair again. Mollie was always better at this then him.

_You gotta let him be him_

_If he says something don't question it_

_If he wants something girly don't judge it by the toy, judge it as if Kurt had pointed to another boys toy, it doesn't matter what kind._

Burt smiled at the thought of his wife, his perfect, beautiful wife. He was brought back down to earth when Kurt giggled though

"Daddy's thinhm bouty Mama" Kurt said giggling "Hew lookws hatty"

Burt grinned at Kurt's 2 year old slur and began resuming their previous conversation

"So purple heels huh?"

**Happy New Years!**

**~~Dontforget2RememberMe**


End file.
